SHIELD Hogwarts
by Chase the Cheshire Cat
Summary: A Leo/OC one-shot. Ward learns he can't judge a book by it's cover. Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel of Agents of Shield.


**SHIELD Hogwarts**

Agent Grant Ward gazed judgingly around at SHIELD's Science and Technology school. "Just as I thought, nerds with a distinct lack of muscle mass." He grunted to his friends Skye, Jemma, and Fitz. Just as he said that, a young girl of around eighteen walked by them. Her thick glossy black hair was held back by a thin black hairband, exposing calculating warm brown eyes behind large black glasses and dark red lips on a sharp angular face. She wore a cropped camouflage shirt that showed off an expanse of tanned taut stomach, muscles tensing as she walked. Dark blue jean shorts showed off long tan muscular legs, though she stood at about 5 feet. Black combat boots adorned her feet with chains hanging from them, a bulging backpack with a galaxy pattern on it was slung casually over her shoulder, and a black bracelet with spikes wrapped around her right wrist. **(Outfit can be found on Polyvore, look up** chase-the-cheshire-cat **under Members, it's called **SHIELD Hogwarts outfit**)**

Grant stared after the woman as her slim muscular figure sashayed out of sight and turned to Fitzsimmons. "Who the hell was that?" He demanded. Fitz just stared at the door she had slipped through a goofy grin on his face. "Allie Pierce. Age eighteen, three doctorates in engineering, biochemistry, and Psychology, graduating this week, and my best friend. Why? Does she not fit your stereotype of SciTech?" Simmons smirked while gently shoving Fitz to get his attention, "We should go set up for the seminar now." With that the pair of geniuses walked off. Grant shook his head and Skye raised an eyebrow at him. "I have something you might want to see." Ward told his friend and they walked into the main building to look at the memorial wall.

Agent Ward and Skye walked into Fitzsimmons's seminar and sat in the back a few seats down from Allie who was enraptured by what the duo was saying. Grant and Skye couldn't help but notice how many often Fitz stared straight at the girl while Simmons was talking. The girl smiled back at the curly haired energetic engineer, her honey colored eyes shining with mirth and her red lips pulling back to show off two rows of perfectly straight white teeth.

A loud piercing shriek broke Ward's attention and within seconds, Allie had sprung up to help. A boy nearer the front was rapidly becoming incased in ice. She sprinted to the boy's side and helped Jemma root through the med kit to find something. They couldn't seem to find anything of use, but Allie gasped suddenly and searched her pockets for something. She pulled out a vial of bright red liquid; she plunged a syringe into it and handed it to Fitz, talking quickly. "I made it just this morning after what happened at the pool, it regulates body temperature. Find an exposed piece of skin fast, he only has about twenty seconds." Fitz broke through some of the ice and plunged it in. Everyone watched with baited breath to see if the untested prototype would work.

Everyone clapped as the ice began to melt and the boy began to turn his natural color again. The girl smiled at Simmons before walking out to her next class. Fitz watched her go, grinning from ear to ear. Ward and Skye shared a look and shook their heads, Fitz had it bad! Anyone could tell he liked her, though Simmons seemed to ignore it, as if it was normal.

Agent Ward and Skye followed Fitzsimmons down to the Boiler Room, not prepared for what they saw. The room was full of multicolored lights and blaring music, a bar sat in the middle and people lounged around on an assortment of chairs, couches, and love seats, or played pool. Ward, Skye and Simmons shared a couch, and Fitz took a love seat perpendicular to it. As the group looked around, Allie Pierce strode over and sat next to Fitz, the two sitting very close due to the limited space.

"Jemma."

"Allie."

The girls hugged across the seat, and Ward caught a whiff of her strawberry shampoo. "Coulson sent you. You're here to investigate the ice attacks." Allie stated as a fact, catching Ward off guard. "How-what-huh-?" He stuttered, at a loss for words. Allie smiled gently at him, "I'm not in SciTech for nothing!" She chuckled.

"I know you work with Agent Coulson because he is the only S.O. in the entire SHIELD operation who would let an ex Rising Tide person onto his team. You're right hand gives away that you were a hacker, and a good one at that, you weren't with SHIELD before, but a talent like that could only come from superior technology only supplied by the Rising Tide. He's clearly from Operations- by the way, I heard that comment about muscle mass-" Allie smirked at Ward, "his muscles, suit and tie, and general demeanor agree with this. You're all graduates and were told to give a seminar about the attacks and general safety. You didn't panic during the attack because you expected it and you knew to try to find the cause." Allie talked as if she was reciting from one of the textbooks crammed into her bag.

It took Ward a few seconds to comprehend what had just happened. She reached over and closed his jaw with one finger. She smirked at him, "What we may lack in muscle mass, we make up for greatly in brain power." Jemma and Skye giggled at the barely disguised insult, and Fitz just stared at her, entranced. Ward crossed his arms grumpily as the girls snickered at him. The girls chatted and laughed for a while as Ward sulked and Fitz stared at Allie. Sometime after eleven, Allie got up to go back to her dorm. "They didn't give me another roommate after you got assigned, if you two need a place to stay." She told Jemma and Skye. The girls got up and left, "When you're done talking to people, find us and we'll help you set up sleeping arrangements." Simmons called over her shoulder.

Agent Ward and Fitz stood in the door of Allie and Simmons's room, watching the girls dance around to Shakira and talk to each other. "She's beautiful." Ward said, staring at Allie, and Fitz nodded in agreement. "And smart, funny, nice. She's amazing!" Ward continued as Fitz agreed vehemently.

"You like her." Ward stated, and Fitz nodded, smiling. "Does she have a boyfriend?" Ward asked Fitz, who just smiled wider. He walked into the room and towards Allie. Allie was standing before her mirror, brushing her hair. Fitz walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as Ward watched in shock. Skye and Jemma smiled knowingly and continued to dance together and sing loudly.

"Hey, Leo." Allie smiled over her shoulder as she finished running the brush through her thick wavy hair. She turned in his arms and he pressed his mouth to hers in a chaste kiss. Ward's jaw dropped. "You-what-girl-how-but-she-and-you-" Ward stuttered in shock. Allie and Fitz faced Ward, his arm around her waist, "Ward, meet my girlfriend, Allie Pierce." Fitz smirked and pulled Allie closer. Simmons and Skye laughed at Ward again and pulled him over to dance. They danced around him, while he tried to understand what happened. Leo pulled Allie towards him by her waist and pressed his forehead to hers. "I missed you so much." He whispered, his Scottish accent prominent. "I missed you too." She whispered back, and he pulled her in for another kiss, the two reveling in the feeling of being together once again.

**A/N: Hey, this is my Leo/OC one-shot. I hope you enjoyed!**** Review, maybe? Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


End file.
